thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Güterwagen machen Ärger
Die Güterwagen machen Ärger (Troublesome Trucks/'Foolish Freight Cars') ist die neunte Episode der ersten Staffel. Handlung Nachdem James sich mit dem Beschädigen einiger Personenwagen eine Menge Ärger eingefangen hatte, musste er im Depot bleiben. Er war sehr traurig und fragte sich, ob er je wieder eine Chance bekäme. Irgendwann kam der dicke Kontrolleur vorbei. Er sah, dass es James leid tat und gab ihm noch eine Chance; Er sollte nun Güterwagen ziehen. Am Bahnhof brachte Thomas James die Wagen und musste ihn natürlich wieder wegen seinem Vorfall mit dem Schuhband aufziehen um frech abzuzischen. Wütend kuppelte James an seinen Zug an, die ihn als "rotes Ungeheuer" bezeichnen. James ignorierte sie einfach und fuhr los. Aber de Wagen wollten nicht los und zogen ihre Bremsen. SIe versuchten es ständig, aber James wollte nicht aufgeben und beweisen, dass er entschlossen war. Endlich kamen sie zu Gordons Berg und James gab sein bestes, ihn zu erklimmen. Es stellte sich als schwirig heraus, aber plötzlich wurde der ganze Zug mit einem Ruck viel leichter. James war sehr stolz auf sich, bis sein Lokführer bemerkte, dass die Hälfte des Zuges abgekuppelt und den Berg wieder hinuntergerollt war. Der Schaffner konnte die abgerissenen Wagen sicher am Fuße des Berges zum Stehen bringen und James setzte zurück, um sie wieder aufzunehmen. Edward wurde vom Schaffner aufgehalten und bot seine Hilfe an, aber James lehnte ab und fuhr alleine weiter. Er schaffte es sicher über den Berg und zum nächsten Bahnhof, wo Edward später mit dem dicken Kontrolleur kam. James war besorgt, da er dachte, der dicke Kontrolleur würde wieder sauer sein, aber er war sehr zufrieden mit James; Er war in Edwards Zug und hatte alles gesehen und erlaubte James, seine rote Farbe zu behalten. Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * James * Sir Topham Hatt * Gordon (Erwähnt) * Jeremiah Jobling (Name nicht genannt; erwähnt) Orte * Lokschuppen in Tidmouth * Gordons Berg * Knapford * Der Bus-Yard * Maron * Die Hauptstrecke * Der Steinbruch-Tramweg Trivia * Diese Episode basiert auf der Geschichte „Troublesome Trucks" aus dem Railway Series-Buch James the Red Engine. * In George Carlins Version auf der Thomas and His Friends Help Out DVD ist der Satz „After that performance, you deserve to keep your red coat" geschnitten, war aber 2008 vorübergehend auf der Digital-Download-Version von Thomas and Friends - Vol. 1 enthalten. Moemntan ist der Satz jedoch auf der Amazon-Digital-Download-Version von Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 1 zu höhren. * Stock Footage aus Die Güterwagen wird benuzt. * In der restaurierten Version ist eine Verlängerte Nahaufnahme von James in Maron zu sehen. * Mit James ist dies die erste Episode, in der eine Lokomotive weint. Fehler * Im ersten Shot, in dem der dicke Kontrollleur mit James redet, schaut er von ihm weg. * James' Tender ist entgleist während Thomas den Zug zusammenstellt und James' Abstellgleis hat keinen Prellbock. Außerdem endet James' Gleis vor ihm. * Wenn Thomas sagt: „Hast du Schuhbänder dabei?" ist Blu-tak unter seiner Lampe. * Wenn James aus dem Rangierbahnhof fährt, hat der vorderste Güterwagen kein Gesicht, bekommt aber eins, wenn James auf Gordon Berg ist. Außerdem hat der Zug neben James auf dem Abstellgleis einen Bremswagen in der Mitte statt am Ende. Und unten links ist der Schatten von einem Crewmitglied sichtbar. * Wenn Thomas lachend davonfährt, sind alle Güterwagen anneinander gekuppelt, aber wenn James sie anfährt, ist der vorderste abgekuppelt. * James' Dom ist sehr zerkrazt. * Wenn die Güterwagen untem an Gordons Berg sind, ist einer von ihnen verschwunden, erscheint aber im letzten Shot vom Güterwagen ziehenden James zurück. * Wenn James Gordons Berg zum zweiten Mal, erklimmt, sieht man eine Schnur, die ihn zieht. * James' Dampfgeräusche stimmen nicht immer ganz mit seiner Geschwindigkeit überein. * Im ersten Shot von Edward am Fuß des Berges hat er keinen Zug, aber er hat mindestens einen Güterwagen, wenn James unten angekommen ist. * In der Nahaufnahme von James in Maron verschwindet der Wasserturm neben ihm. * In der letzten Nahaufnahme von James auf Gordons Berg drehen sich seine Räder nicht, aber wenn sie damit anfangen, drehen sie sich rückwärts. * Wenn James sich an seinen Zug hängt, ist er vor dem Bahnhof, aber wenn er anfährt, ist er im Bahnhof. * Thomas' Augen sind in der Eröffnungsszene verwackelt. Waren * Buzz Books - James and the Troublesome Trucks * Ladybird Books - Thomas Goes Fishing and James and the Troublesome Trucks * Board Books - James the Red Engine * My Thomas Story Library - James (Wird nicht mehr hergestellt) * Engine Adventures - James In anderen Sprachen Veröffentlichungen Episode Datei:S01E09 - Die Güterwagen mache Ärger|Deutsch Datei:Troublesome Trucks - UK|Britisch Datei:Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr US)|Amerikanisch (Ringo Starr) Datei:Foolish Freight Cars (George Carlin US)|Amerikanisch (George Carlin) en:Troublesome Trucks (episode) es:Los Vagones de Carga Tontos he:קרונות טורדניים (פרק) ja:やっかいなかしゃたち pl:Kłopotliwe Wagony ru:Заговор в товарном составе Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:TV-Serie